Moor School of Arts
by Live.Love.Starstruck
Summary: Mary moves and starts a boarding school. Follow her through making friends, finding romance and experiencing problems in everyday life. Summary suck but story dosn't so please read.
1. Chapter 1

Ok ok I know the starts similar to Australia but I wrote this one first. I lost this so I wrote that but the I found this so it's amazing! lol. Still looking for help by the way.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart form the plot.**

Mary was staring out the window. Watching the countryside go by and the city approaching. She let out a long depressing sigh. Her mother glanced over at her feeling sorry for herself. "Honey, this is the last time we move I promise"

"Oh ok," Mary exclaimed "I'm supposed to believe you this time right and all the other times you said that didn't count"

"Mary sweetie, I mean it this time. My company promised no more moving for two years"

"Two years, whoopee!" Mary sarcastically said. She then threw her arms up in the air and waved them about, just to make a point. "So as soon as I start to make friends and settle in we move"

"No, Mary just think if we didn't move you would never have met Lauren, just think you can make just as good friends as Lauren"

"True, where are we moving to this time?"

"Somewhere I think you might like and because I feel awful I've enrolled you in a school you'll freak about"

A smile spread across Mary's face "really and where would that be mom"

"Well where moving to L.A," Mary shrieked "and you're going to Moor's school of Arts"

"No way," Mary sang "you mean that music and acting school that all the stars go to"

All Mary's mom got to reply was a nod before Mary embraced her in an enormous hug "be careful sweetie I'm driving"

"Yeah sorry mum, I have to tell Lauren" Mary picked up her phone and started jabbing away on the keyboard.

**Hey Loz guess what im going to Moor's skool of arts in L.A. I miss u Mary.**

Mary didn't have time to put her mobile down before the was a reply

**Ohmigosh no way. Tell me if you c any1 famous.****ily L.**

Mary smiled and snapped her phone shut. It wasn't long before shed fallen asleep. She awoke to her mum gently tapping her shoulder. "Hey honey wakey wakey, today we have to unpack and it's your first day of school tomorrow so chop chop" Selena lifted her head to find herself lying on a mattress in a room of boxes.

"um Okay, is this my room" Mary inquired.

"Yes isn't it pretty look at the view of the ocean" Mary looked over. Wow its pretty she thought. It was the first time shed seen the ocean. Her mom and she had always moved inland. She couldn't believe how blue it was and how the sun reflected of it. The suns beams reminded her of when her dad sprinkled fairy dust over her at her eight birthday party.

Ding Dong. "Mary sweetie can you get it"

Mary ran down the stairs and to their front door.

Ding Dong

"Chillax im here" she opened the door. A pretty girl with brown hair stood their. She was wearing skinny jeans with a print tee and a jacket. "Hey, im your neighbour I just came round to meet you and say hi"

Mary couldn't help blurting out "really" in a really inquisitive voice.

The girl just smiled and said "yes"

"Did your parents send you?" the girl shook her head.

"If you really wanted to know why I came it was because I was making sure there was no kid boys," both girls giggled "they kind of freak me out" Mary giggled.

The girl then said "what school are you going to go to"

Mary replied "Moor"

"Ohmigosh no way I go there to, ill share a dorm with you if you like, meet me at my house and ill give you a lift there"

Mary frowned; she just remembered Moor was a boarding school, no need to unpack she thought. "Yeah that sounds great," Selena smiled. Her mum was right she was already making friends. "Hey, I never caught you name"

"Courtney, what's yours?"

"Mary"

"Pretty. I better go so you can unpack and my dad will be wondering where I am"

"Bye"

"Bye ttyl" Mary closed the door

Mary skipped down the hallway and up to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I know its been along time but my computer went in to repair and I do something after school ever night of the week. See guys, this is why I need help. It would also help if you commented on whether you would prefer them, short n frequent, or long and once a week.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart form the plot.**

Mary stopped, out of breath; ugh I'm so unfit she thought while looking back at the 30 meters shed walked from her house to Courtney's. However, she was carrying about four suitcases. She took the next steps and rung the doorbell, it opened almost instantaneously. "Hi"

"Hi Courtney"

"TOM," Courtney shouted at the top of her lungs. Mary stepped back at the shock. While signalling for Mary to come in she added, when a very confused look spread across Mary's face, "he's my brother, a complete idiot, he's 17, TOM" she shouting again rolling her eyes at the same time. Not before long a very tired looking 17 year old appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"You woke me up," pausing he glanced at his watch which accompanied so checked pyjama bottoms and nothing else. "Its 6:15"

Courtney was quick to reply "yep and its also the time were setting off to Moors" Tom looked up alertly, mumbled something and darted up the stairs. Mary laughed under her breath which caught Courtney's attention. "Sorry bout that let me carry your bags to the car" she walked over to marys bags and picked them up without any discomfort.

"Ok maybe I am unfit"

"Pardon" Courtney said looking back.

"Nothing," Mary stated "what's it like at Moor's"

"Amazing, the people there are great and so are the lessons, there not averagely boring like other schools they actually are kind of fun," Miley dumped the bags in the car along side hers which she'd placed in earlier and slammed the boot shut. Both girls then walked to the side of the car and jumped in. both doors slammed and seatbelts zipped in to the sockets before they spoke again. "AND" Courtney exaggerated "there's extremely fit lads" Mary and Courtney squealed and started giggling. Meanwhile Tom had gotten dressed and entered the car. She swivelled in his driving seat.

"Court, never say that again it was freaky." Courtney turned a deep shade of magenta before glancing at Mary who was laughing her head off.

Thirty minutes passed and all three of them had caught up on a lot. Mary told them about how she moved allot and about Lauren of course. Courtney told her more about Moors School of Arts and Tom told them about his band. Mary was having a great time, better than she'd had in ages. Maybe moving here was best, even though I had to leave Lauren behind, Mary thought. She lingered on the thought for awhile before Tom asked "Mary, what are you actually taking at moors". Also at that very moment they pulled in to moors car park. Mary stared at it. It was beautiful, just as she imagined it. "Mary" Tom inquired again.

"Oh, umm," Mary hesitated, still shocked. "Dance"

"Wow" Courtney stated.

Mary looked at her. "What?" she inquired.

"You're a dancer!" Tom stated. Mary thought, Duh.

"Yeah, why are you looking at me?" Mary asked, again.

"Don't you know?" Courtney asked and Mary replied with a shaking of her head. "Ok, only 5 dancers a year get let in to moors, and like a million applications from around the world are sent in, only THE best get let in, you cant be average or you'd never had got in. Like last year a dancer from the royal ballet in London got turned down because she wasn't good enough. The most famous dancers in the world come from moors, and moors will never ever let that reputation get let down. You must be extremely good." Mary looked at her shell shocked. No pressure then, she thought.

Courtney laughed "don't worry about it you'll be fine, come on lets go"

"Ok" Mary said. She then leaped out the door and went to grab her suitcase. It was as they made there way do the grand entrance Mary's nerves kicked in, but the real nerves didn't happed until later.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been ages. I've been busy with the holidays and I have major writers block and its really busy at school right now. **I'D REALLY LOVE SOME HELP!!!!!!**

**Really important! Please read! : I'm going to start writing this story in Mary's point of view.**

I walked up to the door feeling really nervous. I couldn't believe Courtney told me that. I walked in. Crap! People were already there. "MARY SANTIAGO YOU'RE LATE" crap, crap, crap! Ugh! This is what you get for waking up late.

"Sorry Miss" was all I managed to squeak out.

"I'll let you off Miss Santiago, if you dance first." Oh! That was easy. I saw an empty spot by the door so I walked over and dropped my bag there. I turned not wanting to face the eyes that were boring into my back. Slowly but confidently I walked to the middle of the dance studio. The music started. Maybe this was going to be harder than I thought. I had all 5 pairs of eyes staring at me with enough curiosity to put toddlers to shame. I usually liked the attention but this was too much pressure. I have to dance. I've got to dance. I want to dance. _1..._ I breathed slowly; in, out, in, out. _2…_the music was drumming a fast steady beat in my head._ 3…_I phased out the people. Just be yourself Mary, that's the best way. Ok this is it. _4…_I started to dance to the rhythm. Feeling the moves come from my heart.

The music stopped but I didn't want to stop. I forced myself. "Very good, miss Santiago," she did a smile that even though you knew it was genuine you trembled with fear "you may sit down" she signalled to a place on the floor, before going into a long speech about our next semester.

It was hot. I wasn't used to the heat. I've always lived in dark places, where it rained a lot. I needed a drink I was dehydrated. I was walking along the corridors looking for a water fountain. Id excused myself from class; even the teacher thought I looked pale. I was tired. I needed to sit down.

"I found her in the hallway miss."

"What were you doing out of class?"

"Toilet miss"

"Okay"

"Miss"

"Yes"

"Will she be okay?"

Oh no, oh no, no no no. I lifted my head up. Oh no. I'd fainted. "Um... can I go back to class now?"

Both voices turned there heads to look at her. One laughed. "No, you can go back to your dorm though"

"Would you like me to take her miss?"

"That would be lovely, Will," she turned to me. She was a middle age woman with brown hair swept in to a messy pony tail; she wore a blue and white dress which closely resembled a nurse's dress. "Sweetheart, please come see me tomorrow id like to check up on you, okay."

I nodded and sat up, the flannel that was on my head fell to the floor. Ugh. I bent down to get it but another hand slid into view and picked it up. "Here" it held it out towards me. I looked up only to see the most godlike creature in the universe. My heart rate sped up and all the colour came to my face. He noticed and smiled. It wasn't just a smile though, it was beautiful, and it was so big it creased the side of his eyes. His eyes! They were the strongest shade of green anyone had ever seen. Ugh! Mary! Snap out of it. He's way too good for you.

"Let's get you to your room shall we?" he said. I nodded, not wanting to look away from his eyes. He wrapped his arm round my waist. It felt so good, the warmth of him being close to me. He guided me towards the door. "Bye Miss Williams" he said as we exited the room.

The corridor was now full of people. Great, more people to stare at me. This was the worst first day ever. "Mary!" it took me a few seconds to realise that someone was calling my name. It was Courtney. She left the group of people she was stood with. Tall, hot guys by the looks of it; she was good. I'd praise her later. I'd only known Courtney a couple of days but she was already on of the best friends I'd ever had. When she reached us I moved out of hot guys grasp and flung me arms round her. She hugged me back. I just burst into tears. This was too much, I needed to go home. "Mary, are you okay" she asked aware of all the eyes directed towards us.

"She fainted" cute mystery guy added. Courtney gasped. The bell rung.

"Oh no I have to go to class," she came out of the hug and looked at me sympathetically. "Are you going back to our dorm?" I nodded "ok, ill come as soon as I can". She placed me back in his arms and hurried to class.

I stood up straight not wanting to look at the guy because of my now panda eyes, but he replaced his arm back round me. "What room are we going to then…?"

"406 and its Mary, Mary Santiago" I held out my hand. Crap, Mary you idiot.

He took it though. Chuckling as he did so. Flashing that smile I saw earlier. "William," why didn't he tell me his surname? "But call me Will"

"Okay"

"We best take the lift. Who knows what you could do on the stairs" he rolled his eyes and I giggled. We stepped in the lift and the door closed behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy's. Sorry about the long wait. This chapter was written by me AMAZING co-writer white wave warrior!! Hope you like it. **

Since Mr. Will No-last-name had left me at my door, I had sat on my bed with the fan turned on, trying to get enough energy to get up to do my homework. Just as I was about to move, I heard a soft knock on the door from where I was laying in bed.

"Hey Mary." Courtney poked her head into the room, I'm not sure why it's her room as well, saw that I was awake and then walked in. "How are you feeling?"

How am I feeling? Now there's a loaded question. I had just moved, yet again. I was in a completely different, and yet amazing school. I had just fainted and met the one of the hottest guys ever. And she wants to know how I'm feeling?

"Eh." I shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

Courtney gave me this sceptical look. "So what happened? Who was the guy?" After I explained everything, she squealed. "Ohmigosh, ohmigosh! You just met THE William!!"

"THE WHO?!" She gave me an exasperated look. "William or I guess Will to you, Moor. His dad is like mega-important; he's the headmaster at this school. Will, He's a junior! Mary he's a junior"

Huh…HE'S THE HEADMASTERS SON! Damn! I shrugged and got up to turn up my fan, I was still feeling kind of light headed in this overly humid climate. "So you wanna go get some milkshakes or something? 'Cuz I really don't feel like doing Algebra yet…"

Courtney stared at me like I had suddenly grown three heads. "You mean you don't want to talk about Will?"

I shook my head no. "Why would I? I'll probably never talk to him again anyway" Once again Courtney gave what I can only guess is her signature "pshtt yeah sure you aren't" face.

I sighed not wanting to explain to her that there was no way he would be interested in me. He was just helping me out like any other nice, hot junior would do for a lost, fainting freshman.

I decided it was best just to ignore the face she was giving me, grabbed my wallet, and forced her to go with me to get my brain food.

A few days later…

I was walking to dance class, late again when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry! Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm really late and I'm really sorry!" I tried to apologize not really looking up from cramming for a quiz I had after dance class.

"It's alright, freshman." That voice…it sounded familiar. I looked up to see Will giving me a breath-taking smile and couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks. "How are you feeling?" He asked, looking very concerned. I wondered if he's here for acting…

My blushed deepened. "Better, thanks."

"You know, you should be careful where you walk, you could get hurt running into people." I must have looked like tomato by now. I hate how I can't control how red my face, my mother used to call me her little red pepper when I was younger. Embarrassing, I know. "If you wanted, I could teach you how to walk…maybe take you to dinner?" He gave me a cocky grin.

I smiled up at him, shocked that he wanted to go out on a date with me of all people. According to Courtney, all the girls at this school swooned at the sight of him, and here I was being asked out by him. "Uhm…I think I'll pass on the walking lessons, but dinner would be nice. But I have to go to class right now or my dance instructor will have a heart attack."

And with that I ran as quickly as I could to my lesson where I worked my butt off, using the energy from my excitement about my upcoming date to give some extra feeling to my dance moves.

It was Friday night and I was finally wearing a Courtney-approved outfit with a Courtney-approved hair-do for my date with Will. Don't get me wrong, Courtney was quickly becoming one of my best friends, but five hours getting ready for a date was a little ridiculous. FIVE HOURS of her critiquing everything in my closet. It was a little insulting.

We had decided to just meet at the on-campus casual Italian restaurant for dinner, instead of him picking me up, so I showed up at 7:05 p.m. Fashionably late, of course. He was already sitting at a table, looking absolutely adorable in a preppy but fashionable sweater flashing that gorgeous grin of his.

"Hey," I said smiling shyly, sitting down across from him. "Hey beautiful," he smiled right back, although more cocky than shy. And from there everything went downhill.

All this boy could talk about was himself; HIS singing, HIS car, HIS life, HIS friends, HIS favourite sports teams. It went on and on and ON. Now, some people might say that I should be interested in what my date wants to say, but after him talking straight through the bread basket and way into dinner without once asking about me, I couldn't take it anymore!

I was sitting there, playing with my napkin and now completely ignoring Will without him noticing, when Tom came up to the table. "Hey Mary, how's everything going?" I swear. I could have kissed Tom then and there for finally making Will shut up.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, a little enthusiastic to have someone else to talk to. "Everything's good, how 'bout you?" We continued to exchange pleasantries and for some reason Tom completely ignored Will. I could see Will's getting madder and madder with each passing second until finally he looked like he was going to burst.

We didn't flirt, but it still seemed to really make Will jealous. I didn't really get it, but I can't say I felt bad that Will wasn't happy when he had made me sit through the worst date that I had ever been on. Tom was my hero.

When there was nothing else to talk about, Tom said good-bye and left the restaurant leaving me once again with the pompous ass that was my date. However, Will was no longer in the mood to talk and we just sat and ate in silence. The silence continued all the way until the check came.

"So…you owe me about $12.50 for your dinner." Oh no he didn't! Was Will actually asking me to pay for my dinner on our date! I'm all for equal treatment for women, but that was just unnecessary I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't completely daydreaming, but no he really did expect me to pay.

I gave him the money and we went our separate ways back to our separate dorms. That was the last time I'd ever make an effort to talk to him. I fumed all the way back to my dorm and slammed the door to our room. I didn't feel like talking to Courtney so I simply said that the date sucked, climbed into bed and turned out my light to make any further conversation impossible.

And all I could do was count my lucky stars that Tom had prevented the date from being a total waste of my time.

**Ok that's the story. Reviewing= better stories and updates. :P Again thanks to my co-writer. **

**White Wave Warrior!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here's the next chapter..........review please. Sorry I took so long I was on holiday. :D Oh, btw I wrote this one not White Wave Warrior. She edited it though. Thanks. We're going to alternate. **

The blood rushed to my head as I sat up on something rather soft. Dang! I looked down and saw my Courtney-approved date outfit. I had fallen asleep without changing last night because I was so exhausted from being angry. I looked around and saw no sign of Courtney. Where she'd been was obvious, it was a mess. The mess was probably made trying not to wake me up. Then I saw the clock. I only had 5 minutes to get ready. I don't think I've ever gotten up so quickly. There was no time for a shower, so I put on the nearest clean clothes to me, slapped on some eyeliner and ran out the door.

I was striding down the corridor not wanting to be late, when this really freaky but amazingly nice girl who was in my algebra class came up to me. "Your hairs really messy you know." Tami, the girl, stated. Okay, maybe she wasn't that nice. I grabbed hold of my hair and tied it into a messy ponytail. Courtney would kill me for how I look now especially 'cause I think I'm wearing her t-shirt. "Thanks" I replied back shyly.

"No problem" and with that she skipped off. I completed my walk to the dance studio thinking about how grateful I was to Tom for last night.

When I finally reached the dance studio I found I was the first there. Unlucky, more time to think of things I don't want to like....the date. I slouched down against the wall and rested my head against my knees. I was in the perfect position to glance at my watch it read 9:10 a.m., I blinked again, and it still said 9:10am. Where was everybody the class started at 9:00 a.m.? I glanced up and scanned the room. "I called class off today because I wanted to talk to you, privately," My head turned around at breakneck speed to see my dance teacher leaning against the door. She walked towards me gracefully until she stood before me. The dance studio suddenly felt full as a sudden fear wrapped around me, I wasn't sure what was happening. I suddenly realised I was scared of something but I wasn't sure what.

"I'm afraid I'm bringing heartbreaking news," Miss started. Ohmigosh! It was the date. Will must have been really disappointed about our date and ragged on me to his dad. Dang! Now I'm going to be expelled. I didn't tell her I knew; I just shot a deathly glare at the far wall waiting for the news to hit me. "Your mum was in a car crash this morning and has unfortunately passed away. I am so very sorry...." she rambled on but I didn't hear any of it. I was so shocked; it wasn't what I was expecting. Suddenly a wave of grief engulfed me, there was this searing pain inside of me, but it wasn't physical. I felt myself start to shake violently. I heard footsteps race towards me but I didn't really take notice of my surroundings anymore. So I just got up and walked out, aware of the eyeliner tears streaming down my face. I didn't want to talk to anyone or hear anyone's 'I'm so sorry's I just wanted to sit and cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Written by: White Wave Warrior**

**Edited by: Jobrosarehotties**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend, Carolyn, who died in a car crash exactly 3 months ago.**

The funeral was terrible. I can't even describe. Ever since my teacher had told me that my mum was dead and never coming back I've been numb. People talk to me, comfort me, try to get me to do things but all I do is sit because I really I can't accept this new reality.

I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can't talk. All I can do is sit and hope for all the pain to just go away, but it doesn't. Every day it gets worse and worse because every day I start to realize more and more that she really isn't coming back, that this isn't just a joke that she took too far. She really is gone and now I'm all alone.

A few days after the funeral, Dominique, the long-lost sister of my dad who I never even knew about, showed up. She treated me with disgust and contempt, as if it were my fault that she was now my legal guardian. She even attempted to take me out of Moors by saying she wouldn't pay for some "hoity-toity nonsense school" but to her displeasure, she couldn't take me away because I was on a full-ride. I mostly avoided her…but then again, these days I avoided everyone.

I didn't want to hear everyone's sympathies; I just wanted time alone to think. The Academy had allowed me to take a month off to adjust to everything while keeping my scholarship intact, so all I did for two weeks was sit in my dark room and avoid thinking about anything that might cause me pain. Unfortunately, Courtney and Tom didn't seem to get the "leave me alone" message.

"MARY! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Courtney's screaming could be heard throughout the whole neighbourhood.

Tom took the subtler approach by whispering calmly, "Mary, we're just worried about you. Let us in, we brought you your favourite foods."

My stomach growled hungrily but I still couldn't let them in, I wasn't ready to move on. I felt like if I talked about it, I'd finally have to accept it and I just couldn't accept that my mom was never going to smile again, never laugh again, never dance again.

After three weeks, Courtney stopped coming, too upset by my listlessness to try anymore. Tom still showed up occasionally and one day he sounded so sad that I just had to let him in.

"Mary," he whispered gently, but in that gentle whisper, he conveyed such pain and concern that I opened my door. He quietly gasped at my appearance. I knew it wasn't pretty. I was wearing my mom's favourite sweatshirt because it smelled like her, but it was a little big. My shorts had holes all over them and my hair was up in a messy bun. I hadn't been taking care of my appearance and it certainly showed.

As soon as he saw me, he walked right over and engulfed me in a hug. "Everything's going to be alright" was all he said and in with those few words, I broke down. Seeing this could take awhile, he picked me up and carried me over to my bed and sat down with me. I cried and cried for hours and he just held me. Tom became the rock I needed to help me get through this. He understood that I couldn't talk about it and just sat there with me while my brain slowly worked through everything that had happened.

Finally, he pushed me gently away, looked me right in the eye and said "You're not alone. You will survive this and you will be able to live again." He seemed to have a knack for saying exactly what I needed to hear.

He was right. I could get through this; I had to get through this because that's what my mom would have wanted. Tom was my rock. If I clung to him hard enough, I knew I could work through all my feelings until I could at least function again. With this new hope, I laid down on my bed, still clinging to Tom as if he were the only thing keeping me alive, and fell into the most peaceful sleep I had had since I had received the news that had broken me.


	7. Chapter 7

**VERY IMPORTANT: I'm sorry I really hated my pen name so I HAD to change it. I'm now .starstruck.  
Sorry for the wait. To make up for it I'm going to start posting them in two's. HAPPY HOLIDAYS.**

**Written by: .starstruck.**

**Edited by: White Wave Warrior**

Going back to my classes was hard. Everyone just looked at me, no matter what they just kept on looking. My appearance for the first few weeks, I knew, wasn't helping. My blotchy eyes and scuffed up hair was just the evidence on the outside. I wasn't as friendly anymore and my funk was really taking its toll on mine and Courtney's friendship, we got into fights often and hardly ever talked. I turned on the music player and started dancing. Dancing was my escape. Everything went away while I was dancing. Courtney smiled at me from the couch, which was the first smile I'd seen from her in a long time. I wish everything could be like how it felt at that moment. Courtney got up and turned the music down. I just stared at her puzzled. "I miss you."

"I'm right here, I never left," I giggled. "You make it sound like I've been away."

"You did though, that's my point. You changed Mary. I'm so so sorry about your Mum. I can't say 'don't worry, I know how you feel' because I don't. I've felt unbelievable helpless. I just want to be your best friend again. I want.... I want you to stop moping around. Stop wasting your life away. Stop shaking your head Mary because you are. I bet your Mum would have never wanted you to be like this. Mary, please." I was in tears and so was she. I ran over and just hugged her. She was right. She was well and truly right. I was moping and if Mum was here she wouldn't be very happy.

"Come on let's go get dinner." she said. I nodded and we linked arms and made our way to the canteen.

All the next week I felt amazing. I even accepted an invite to Tami's birthday party. However Tami's weirdness came at me I was prepared. She'd grown on me and we regularly hung out.

It was the day of the party and I wasn't sure what to wear. Courtney, who was also invited, was just as clueless. We made a decision to switch. She could wear something of mine and I'd wear something of hers, just for fun. We took our time, goofing off and putting together the most outrageous outfits possible. In the end, I chose a red dress that complimented my skin tone, hair colour and figure perfectly. Courtney chose leggings, shorts and a baby pink t-shirt. She looked gorgeous. "Keep that you look amazing, a lot better than I do in it."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm positive." I knew it was all back to normal. I knew that no matter what happened next, Courtney and I would always be able to get through, because we could have the biggest fight ever and then go back to being giggling, partying best friends without any hard feelings.

**I know its short but I was having difficulty writing. What do you think? Next chapter out tomorrow!**

**.starstruck.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Written by: WhiteWaveWarrior**

**Edited by: .starstruck.**

**Chapter 8**

Our dorm was going insane with Tami's birthday party. There was music, food, and people all over the floor. I breathed deeply and prepared myself before I strode in to the crowd. People were dancing and singing like there was no tomorrow.

I was making an effort to be my old peppy, friendly self for Courtney and Tami's sakes even though I wasn't really up for a party. It was my first time out where I'd actually dressed up and did my hair and make-up. I wanted to make an effort to be normal again. I was stood with Courtney who was chatting to a bunch of girls in our history class. I glanced over to the dance floor and it was calling out to me.

"Hey Courtney, I'll catch up with you later. I need to go dance." Courtney nodded to me and made her way over to the cute saxophone player from her science class who she loved to flirt with.

I decided that the only way to get more in a party mood would be to dance because that was the place I felt most like myself. I made my way to the dance floor alone, thinking that as long as I could escape into the music this night wouldn't be so bad.

Time just seemed to disappear. All there was at that moment was me and the music. I moved to the beat, eyes closed, intent on thinking of nothing but the way I felt when I danced. It was as if I were flying free, no cares or worries in the world. A perfect escape from the heartache I had been feeling since my mom had passed away.

Dancing created coordination in the chaos. It calmed me down and made everything seem clear and without complications. There was only movement and that was all there needed to be in the world for me to be happy. It was my sanctuary, my heaven on earth.

But suddenly it wasn't just me in my dream world. Some other person was interrupting my escape. He was a cute kid that I'd never seen before. He started dancing with me even though I was clearly doing fine on my own.

"Hey, I'm Joey. You looked like you needed a partner out here who could keep up with you." He flashed me a perfect white smile which would have seemed fake if I hadn't seen the sincerity in his eyes.

"Well, obviously you need glasses, because I was doing just fine, thank you." I snapped back rather rudely. I wasn't really mad at _him_, I was just upset that the illusion that everything was alright that I had made while I was dancing had snapped. Reality was hitting me hard, making me come down from the high I had achieved while swaying to the beat.

I blinked back the tears that were suddenly threatening to overflow and concentrated on dancing with my new, unasked-for partner. "I'm sorry if I interrupted, but it seemed like you were having so much fun out here, I just couldn't resist joining." He was smooth both with his words and with his feet.

We moved together as one, effortless in our fluidity. We were a perfect match in that we danced together like we were made for each other and no one else. I had never felt this connection before. I was back in my heaven, but this time I had taken someone with me.

Every song that came on was like a new challenge to see just how in sync we were. We danced to rap, pop, jazz, alternative, salsa, and even a few show tunes. Most people would find this weird, but I go to an arts school where every type of music is appreciated and blasted whenever possible. No matter what genre, we were perfection reincarnated. I was shocked at how well I was dancing with a guy I'd never been partnered up with before, since it usually takes me awhile to get used to dancing with someone else.

I actually was having fun. I hadn't been able to have fun, to be normal since everything that had happened. Lately I had become a shell of the vivacious person I once was, but dancing with Joey brought it all out again. I flirted through my dance moves, smiling at him and enjoying myself. He seemed to be having fun too as he danced along with me to an unknown routine that we both somehow knew without ever having practiced it before.

We danced all night long together, oblivious to all those around us. Eventually, Courtney came up to me swaying to the music. "Hey, are you ready to go yet? It's getting late and I want to go to bed, which means kicking every one out of our room and making it sterile again."

I pouted. No, I wasn't ready to go to bed, but I didn't want Courtney to have to deal with the mess the partiers would leave behind by herself. I regretfully nodded. As I started to walk away, Joey grabbed my arm.

"Hey wait! I still don't have your name or your number." Before I could answer, Courtney was pulling me out of his grasp and pushing her way throw the mob of people who were blocking us from our room. I looked back once more just in time to smile sadly at Joey and wave good bye, knowing I'd run into him again eventually.

"Ugh, look at this mess! It'll take forever to clean up!" exclaimed Courtney. Our room was completely trashed with food and drinks everywhere. Open dorm parties are not a good idea for those who actually live in the dorm and have to clean up at four am just to make room to sleep.

We spent the next hour or so silently cleaning our room, too tired to think of anything other than our warm beds calling our names. As soon as the last cup was thrown out, I was in bed and passed out before I even processed what had happened at the party.


End file.
